1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plant extract preparation, and more particularly to a tablet comprising natural allicin and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural allicin is a mixture mainly composed of diallyltrisulfide, diallyl disulfide, diallyl-thiosulfinate, ajoene, and vinyldithiins. Generally, the allicin content refers to the total amount of the above mentioned five active ingredients. Natural allicin is extracted from garlic and plays a role something like broad-spectrum antibiotics and a vascular cleaner orprotector. Thus, it exhibits strong medicinal functions.
As a vascular protector, a daily intake of between 5 and 80 mg of allicin is enough for a grownup. However, if functioning as broad-spectrum antibiotics to kill infectious viruses and bacteria, the administered allicin must be large, for example, exceeding 200 mg per time per 10 kg of body weight. Conventional allicin tablets contain a limited dose of allicin, for example, 20 mg or 25 mg of allicin per piece, and the dosage is 2-3 times per day with 2-6 pieces per time. Many practices have proved the fact that the prevention and treatment effect on worse diseases caused by viruses or bacteria is poor when the intake amount does not exceed 120 mg each time for people. Obviously, the dosage amount is not enough for preventing and treating diseases. However, administering a large amount of allicin one time is harmful to body. Experiments showed that a large amount of allicin collapsed the heart of mice or rabbits. If a human was administered with 700 mg or more of natural allicin (i.e., 1,000 mg of a 70% concentrated natural allicin extract) alone, the chest and abdomen swelled and made him uncomfortable. The more allicin was ingested, the larger the swelling that was observed. Thus, it is urgent to develop an allicin tablet which can be administered largely within an effective dose but causes no harm to human body.